Pokemon Naruto's Adventure
by marshalanime
Summary: An innocent attempt to impress Hiruzen at a young age sends Naruto into the world of Pokemon. Growing up in these two very different worlds has it's ups and downs but Naruto is determined to be his worlds first pokemon master. Legends, crime organizations, and world threatening events await him, but hey, would it have been any easier if he just stayed in his own world?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been quite a while since I've written anything and this is a bit shorter than I've grown accustomed to but hey, you got to start somewhere right?**

 **For those of you new to my content the name's Marshalanime, I write Naruto crossover stories, and I've had a bit of writers block for the past few months. Hopefully this story will help me get back into the grove of things because I really want to keep writing for all of you.**

 **I do hope you all enjoy the story, so with that, read to your hearts content!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

"Waaaaahh!" a young blond haired boy cried out as he tumbled down a small cliff after stumbling through the bushes. With a thump he landed at the bottom flat on his back, his white shirt and black shorts a complete mess after the last hour of trudging through this unknown forest. Laying there with an annoyed and yet tired expression the boy began to recall how he ended up here, his sight set on the clouds that past by the opening in the trees as he did so.

Earlier that day

Over the long history of Konoha there had always been young and aspiring shinobi seeking to leave their mark on the world. It was shinobi like this who pioneered the creation of new justsu, fighting styles, and abilities. It was also shinobi like them that would undoubtedly fail many times over while chasing after their dreams. That's just to be expected and who says that future generations can not learn from their mistakes? That was the purpose for the room that Naruto currently found himself in. Among all of the many dust covered shelves and tables that this library had, countless scrolls and writings of failed jutsu lay, waiting for the next aspiring mind to pick up and study.

The reason for such a young child as Naruto to find himself alone among all of this knowledge was due entirely to one Hiruzen Sarutobi, the village leader and one of the few in history to gain the title of Hokage. Naruto was nearing the age when many children entered the academy for one reason or another and the old man believed it would be a wonderful idea to get the boy interested in the shinobi arts by showing him around this portion of the library.

Sure enough the young boy was ecstatic when he made the suggestion and practically bounced with joy the whole way there. Naruto's enthusiasm died down slightly once Hiruzen pulled out a few scrolls and said they'd be reading but he was still far from unhappy at the idea. The pair had been enjoying their time there for nearly an hour when someone came rushing in insisting that there was a matter that Hiruzen needed to tent to immediately, something about a message they'd just revived. Hiruzen did try to argue lightly that it could wait but the man wouldn't be swayed.

Taking a deep inhale of his tabaco pipe and letting out a small sigh the old man gave in. Telling Naruto that he should be back shortly the old Hokage left to see what this was all about. None of the scrolls here contained anything dangerous and regardless of the fact the those who hadn't at least attained the rank of gennin were barred entrance to this section Hiruzen saw nothing wrong with leaving Naruto there by himself for a little while. Sure he couldn't get into any serious trouble.

As for Naruto himself, without Hiruzen there with him reading had quickly become boring. He'd tried to keep himself entertained through small random things but that didn't last very long and he had promised the old man that he wouldn't go running off so what was he suppose to do? On the verge of falling asleep and idea suddenly hit him and he practically jumped out of his chair and bolted over to the stack of scrolls the old man had helped him get through. All of these were suppose to be failed justu, so imagine how proud the old man would be if he got one of them to work!

So getting right into it Naruto grabbed the largest scroll out of the pile and, struggling a bit once it side off the table, carried it over to an empty table. Unraveling it with a huge grin the young boy skipped over the boring bit at the front that explained what it was originally meant to do and went straight to the bunch of squiggly lines that the old man had described as funjutsu. Grabbing a brush and ink pot that was left on the table by who knows who he got to work adding to the design. A line here, a curve there, a good amount of ink ending up on himself later and Naruto felt a sense of pride in the random assortments of shapes he'd put together.

At this point he could sit back and wait for the old man to come back, but what if it still didn't work? He'd have to test it out before he embarrassed himself. Now, what was it the Hokage told him? Something about chakra being needed. Ah! That's right, it's some sort of power that's inside everyone, he just has to draw it out... how does he do that?

After finding more information in a book he'd skimmed through earlier Naruto spent the better part of half an hour sitting on the floor trying to find his chakra and once again he was growing bored. He was contemplating just giving up and marking this as just another failure among a room of failure when he felt something deep within himself, it wasn't much but it was definitely there. He couldn't quite describe the feeling but he was curtain that this was that chakra he'd heard about. Jumping up a giddy Naruto ran over to the scroll before he lost his chakra again. Slamming his hands onto the markings the boy focused harder than he'd ever focused before on transferring that small spark of energy in the pit of his stomach all the way up to his shoulders, down his arms, and finally into the paper. The exercise left him feeling drained and a bit out of breath but filled with a sense of accomplishment. That sense of accomplishment only skyrocketed when the black ink began to glow faintly.

He'd done it, he'd actually done it! The old man was going to be so happy when he showed him this! Naruto had never been so happy and excited in his live, he felt like he could take on the world! And then, with a wide smile on his face, Naruto was consumed by the seal and vanished from the world.

Staring up at the sky, his arms stretched out on either side of him, Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the whole thing. On the bright side, at least the stupid seal worked. Now he was lost in this stupid forest that could be on the other side of the world for all he knew.

Glancing back up the cliff he'd fallen down brought his attention to something interesting. Staring down at him was a small black and red... fox? Well it looked kind of like a fox. It's body was mostly a light shade of black with a tuft of darker black fur around it's neck. It had two red dots above it's blue eyes that matched the color of it's eyelids, paws, and the top of the tuft of fur on it's head. Out of all of that however, what stood out the most was the look it was giving him. From up on the cliff's edge the little creature stared down at him and he new instantly, without any need for words or gestures, that this 'fox' thought he was an idiot.

"Hey!" Naruto blurted out in irritation and he pushed himself into an upright position and then processed to turn back towards the cliff. "Who do you think you're staring at ya furball!?" Naruto questioned as he shot is hand up, pointing at the small black animal.

As for the 'fox' itself, eh, it had been fun at first watching this kid wander aimlessly through the forest but now it was just becoming a sad display. Turning without a second thought it started to walk off. Maybe it could find something else to entertain itself with.

Naruto for his part was stunned that this thing would just ignore him like that. Quickly getting over his initial shock the blond boy began to scramble back up the cliff. "Why you little!" Naruto got out through gritted teeth as he pulled himself up to the top. "Don't just run off!" he cried out as he got back to his feet and ran after the 'fox'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter two! I'll see how quickly I can get chapter 3 out but in the mean time I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

Lost, that was the prevailing theme for Naruto today. Not only was he hopelessly lost in some unknown forest but now he'd lost the only living thing he'd seen in the past few hours. Thoroughly irritated at this point Naruto was finally ready to admit that searching for that fox was probably a lost cause at this point.

"Stupid fox. I didn't even want to bother with it anyway" Naruto told himself as he moved through the under-brush, a new set of scrapes from the chase covering his arms and legs. After coming to this realization the day's fatigue was finally able to catch up with the young child. Letting out a long sigh Naruto's arms dropped to his side like lead weights before he leaned back into a tree and let himself slowly slide down.

How long had he been wandering around anyway? Staring up at the sky again it wasn't hard for him to tell it was getting late as it was slowly beginning to change from blue to a mixture of oranges, pinks, and purples. Guess he was going to be sleeping out here tonight so it'd probably be best to look for a decent place, maybe a hollow tree or cave if he's lucky.

With these thoughts in mind Naruto nearly missed the rustling coming from his right. Lazily glancing over to the bush the question of what it could be barely crossed his mind. Though even if he had given the thought any serious consideration he would not have been prepared for what popped out. Hopping out of the brush was what Naruto would best describe in that moment of time as a walking shrubbery.

Naruto could best describe the tinny thing's body as being shaped like a light green cloud with a collar of darker green leafs around where a neck should be. It's head was as big if not bigger than it's body with it's white face having no noticeable features save for two small orange eyes. Just above it's face was a light green drop shaped bit and similar segments that went all the way to the dark green collar went around it's head. At the very top of it's upside down strawberry shaped head were three rather large leafs that matched the color of it's collar.

The plant, thing, took only a few steps before noticing the blond boy sitting a few feet from it, it's orange eyes locking with his bewildered expression. After a drawn out moment of silence between them the small creature finally reacted as it let out a meek cry, it's eyes widening as it all but jumped out of it's skin. Spinning on the spot it then ran as fast as it could away from the boy.

As he watched the little thing scurry into the bushes Naruto finally snapped out of his daze. Using the tree to push himself back to his feet Naruto shoved away any thoughts of being tired as he gave chase for the second time that day. Clearly he wasn't anywhere near his village and right now that leaf thing was his best shot at figuring out where all of this was.

Bolting through bush after bush the frightened little thing kept running without any regard for where it was going so long as it was away from Naruto. Bursting through yet another bush had it's frantic sprint come to an abrupt end when it tripped over a rock and tumbled forward until slamming into something.

With a whimper it raised it's head, tears forming in the corners of it's eyes as it threatened to cry. Hearing something stir immediately in front of it took it's mind off the scrapes and onto what it was it ran into. What it was met with was a red ring surrounded by light purple before it became a spinning blur. Using the momentum from it's spinning the bug was able to right itself, giving the living plant a better view of it. It resembled a wheel with spikes. Two pairs of spikes, presumable at it's front and back, were much longer than the others and sported black stripes. At the center of the 'wheel' rested it's yellow eyes which were glaring intensely at it, clearly displeased with being slammed into.

Once again terrified the little green creature attempted to spring back up and run as the angry bug's hind spikes were engulfed in a toxic purple glow. Seeing the newly poisonous spikes spin round towards it left the little thing confident that it wouldn't be able to avoid it and so it did it's best to prepare itself for the hit.

With it's eyes clenched shut the small thing trembled when it heard someone shout "Watch out!" just before feeling their arms wrap around it and roll out of the way. Opening it's eyes the small thing glanced up to see the boy it'd run away from before holding it protectively against his chest.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, looking down at the little thing. Seeing the blond's smile brought a wave of gratitude and relief over the little thing as the tears from before began to well up again. Burying it's face into his chest it started to cry tears of joy at being saved. Growing comfortable in the boy's hold it was slightly surprised when he told it to hold on. It barely got the chance to blink in confusion before the blond kid started running off through the forest.

Managing to pull itself up to look over his shoulder it's sense of fear returned to it as it saw the purple bug rolling after them at incredible speed. Seeing it rapidly catching up to them had it freaking out again as a shiver went down it's body.

Today had been largely uneventful for the little black fox. Sure, there had been that odd human kid stumbling through the forest but that was entertaining for only so long. After that it went looking for something else to do but nothing interesting happened. Casually strolling along the forest floor the fox's ears suddenly twitched. Curious as to what it was hearing it stopped and began to look around. What ever it was it was getting closer.

About to head off in the direction the noise was coming from the small fox was startled half to death as the boy it'd watched earlier burst out of the bushes and ran past it's face, causing it to stumble backwards and nearly fall flat on it's tail. Blinking a few times in surprise it turned it's head to stare at the boy's shrinking form, it's maw slightly agape. Wondering what was going on it was unprepared for the boy's pursuer to whiz by and ended up falling on it's tail even more confused than before.

"What the hell did you do to piss it off!?" Naruto cried out as he continued to run away with this green little creature in his arms. It tried to argue in it's defence but it's frantic cries might have been utter gibberish as far as Naruto knew. "Well, what ever it was I'm sure it's taking it way to far!" Naruto said, not caring at the moment weather these things could understand him or not at the moment.

Pushing his way through yet another bush Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he was about to run into a tree. Reacting on instinct the boy jumped up, planting his foot firmly on the bark. A wince of pain shot out from his ankle by doing this but he was able to push himself and his little companion up and over the spinning blur chasing them. As the pair roughly landed in the bushes they'd just run through the purple bug slammed into the tree, blasting away the bark and leaving a sizeable dent in the wood.

Unfortunately for the duo the impact with the tree did little to slow the thing down. Scrambling to get off his back and back to his feet as their pursuer turned itself around Naruto found himself slipping and falling down the moment his foot hit the ground. Turning ever so slightly so that he'd land on his side and not on top of the thing he was protecting he forced down the pained yelp that rose up when his undoubtedly sprained ankle had any kind of weight on it.

Holding the little thing with one arm with the other shot down to prop himself up to his hands and knees Naruto glanced over his shoulder and prepared for the worst as the purple bug slammed into his back. Turning to land on his other side he was sent skidding as the attacking creature continued forward.

Shakily Naruto pushed himself onto his knees, holding the concerned creature in his arms as the other thing prepared to come back around. Glancing down Naruto saw his companion looking up at him and it was clear that it was worried for his safety. The boy couldn't imagine this small thing taking a hit like that. Seeing the angry bug coming back for a second attack and without any hope of out running it Naruto didn't give his options a second thought and turned so his body was between the on coming attack and the living plant he was carrying, he could take the hit far better than it could.

As the spinning bug was about to slam into the boy again it was knocked off course by a blast of what looked like jumbled together black rings hitting it from the side. All three of them, after getting their barrings, turned to find the source of the sudden attack and to Naruto's surprise the stupid fox from before was standing on the other side of the small clearing. With a stern look in it's eyes the small fox began to yelp and bark at the purple bug. Naruto watched as the two went back and forth in their argument, unable to understand anything they were talking about. Eventually the bug, albeit begrudgingly, turned and took off further into the forest.

With a huff the fox's stance softened as it turned it's gaze towards the blond. Seeing the scraped and battered kid holding onto the other creature like that was an odd sight for it and tilting it's head slightly at the thought it started to walk over to them.

"So, huff, decided to come running back after all" Naruto breathlessly remarked. It was obvious that the kid was worn from the day's ordeals despite his best attempts to play the fatigue off but that didn't stop the small fox from rolling it's eyes at the idiot. Now that it was close it took a somewhat more in depth look at the kid. His foot was heavily swollen, the cuts and tears in his clothes gave a good impression of where he had gotten himself cut while running, but the most serious injury it could see was his right shoulder. The sleeve had been torn to shreds and did little to hide the cut surrounded buy a purple hue in his skin. Over all the kid wasn't doing to well.

Hopping up the fox bit into the collar of his shirt and yanked him down with it. Obviously this warranted a response from the boy, "Ow! What do you think you're doing!?". The fox paid him no mind as it started tugging on his shirt with all it's might, but given the size difference it wasn't likely that it'd be dragging him anywhere.

Giving up on it's original idea the fox began to look around for a plan B. It's gaze briefly moved over the little green plant that had squeezed out of Naruto's hold before he hit the ground but even the weak glare it was giving vanished once the fox's eyes past over it and it quickly scurried behind the boy.

Seeing nothing of use in the clearing the fox darted off into the under brush. After a few moments the pair saw the fox's tail pop out of the bushes shortly followed after by the rest of it's body as it drug a sizeable stick into the clearing. Pulling it over the fox dropped in next to Naruto and then looked up at him expectantly.

Glancing from the stick to the fox standing next to it, "What am I suppose to do with that?". Hearing the question the fox's confident expression snapped into one of disbelief. Shaking it's head slightly it then walked over to the boys swollen foot. Pausing to make sure the boy was watching it the small fur ball brought up it's paw and then, with a bit of force, jammed it into his ankle. His reaction was just as the fox expected as he jerked his leg away from it with a loud yelp.

Snickering the fox jumped out of the boys reach as he glared at it with tears in his eyes, on his shoulder stood his companion who was quietly yelling at the fox. With a grin it watched the boy grab the stick and use it to propped himself up. Now that he had the general idea it was only a matter of leading him to their destination.

It took longer than the fox would've wanted but it was able to lead the kid to an old, hollowed out tree before it got too dark for him to chase after it. The kid still had a glare directed at it as is sat comfortably in the center of it's leaf bed. Happy with the results it turned it's attention to the thing on his shoulder which immediately tried to hid behind his head when it noticed. Barking out a few directions to the little thing the fox then jumped up and scurried off into the bushes, finally able to go at a decent speed again.

Naruto was about to try and chase after it when his little friend pipped up. He still had no idea what it was saying but eventually figured out through it's tone and gestures that it wanted him to wait in the tree. He wanted to get back at that stupid fur ball but it's not like he was going to catch up to it in his current condition anyway.

Taking the extra few feet to the tree the boy used the walking stick to slowly lower himself down before placing it at the entrance. The inside of the tree wasn't all to big so he had to scoot himself further in and pull his legs up to his chest to fit in completely. He supposed it'd be better than sleeping outside encase it started to rain. Beside that the sun had already gone down and finding a better place to huddle up for the night wasn't going to happen in the dark.

The time began to pass by and Naruto's little friend had drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. Seeing no point in staying up all night Naruto let his eyes close as sleep called out to him too. His eyes didn't stay closed for very long as he was stirred from his sleep by a familiar yip.

Sure enough the little fox was sitting just outside the tree hollow. "Oh, it's just you" Naruto commented. He was far to tiered to worry about the fluff ball and tried to go back to sleep but the feeling of the fox jumping onto his knees and shoving something into his mouth had his eyes wide open.

Coughing Naruto attempted to push the black fox off of him but it had already jumped off itself. He was about to yell at it when the fox brought a paw up to it's mouth and shushed him while glancing at the little thing still sleeping on his shoulder. Grinding his teeth out of irritation Naruto wanted to scream and shout so badly but waking up his little friend wasn't something he wanted to do.

Smirking at it's small victory the fox then turned around and brought Naruto's attention to a large leaf with pink heart shaped fruit on it. Did it bring those back for him? Thinking about it there was a nice taste in his mouth. "Did you have to wake me up just to eat? I can eat in the morning" Naruto whispered. Sure he hadn't eaten in hours but now he was reminded of that thanks to this fox.

At the blond's response the Fox's smirk turned into a frown as it shock it's head. Grabbing another berry in it's mouth it hopped back onto his knees and held it out for him. Seeing the boy was still confused by it's insistence the fox glanced over at his purple tinged shoulder and then back at his face. He clearly didn't understand what it was so worried about but he did understand that it was worried. Excepting the berry brought a smile back to the fox's face and it quickly jumped back down and grabbed another berry, not letting the boy fall back asleep without first eating all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit short again but I finished chapter three!**

 **I don't know about all of you but seeing the new trailers for Sun and Moon that came out today have me sooooooo hyped for the new games! I definitely want to pick Rowlet as my starter but I also really want to catch a Fomantis for my team. Guess I better hope there aren't to many flying or fire types to fight or I might be in a bit of a bind on my first play through.**

 **Anyway, enough about my personal thoughts. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

Once again the night had come to an end and the forest floor shown with sunlight that filtered down through the trees. All was normal save for one displaced child who was still sound asleep after yesterday's ordeals. Having woken up before the blond the two friends he'd made. at the insistence of the fox, took off to grab something to eat and drink for the boy. The fox, having committed this part of the forest to memory, lead the way.

Popping it's head out of a bush the fox was pleased to see that the boy was still sleeping. It would've been bad if he'd woken up only to find himself alone and freak out, or worse try to find them and end up lost. Strolling out of the thicket showed the small creature to be carrying a wrapped leaf on it's back. Following closely behind it was the boy's other little friend with a leaf turned water bowl balancing on top of it's head.

The little green thing was humming with a joyful expression as it imagined how happy the boy would be when he woke up to find what they'd done for him. So concentrated on the thought in fact that it momentarily forgot about watching it's step. Tripping over it's own 'feet' the small thing attempted to catch itself at first but it was too late.

Seeing this transpire out of the corner of it's eye the fox's face lit up with a mixture or surprise and worry as it darted around to try and help. It's reward for the attempt was the water filled leaf it's companion was carrying landing on it. Immediately after getting soaked the black fox then had it's companion land on it, sending them both the the ground as the leaf on it's back sprung open and the berries inside it went rolling everywhere. Thoroughly irritated now the little fox began to shake before tossing the other creature off of it and then proceeded to yip and bark it's frustration at it.

The little green thing had already felt bad for spilling the water all over it's companion but now the fox was making it feel scared again. With tears beginning to well up in it's eyes it quickly picked itself up and ran over to the blond and did it's best to hid behind him given the space inside the tree.

The fox, for it's part, brought a paw up to slap itself on the forehead after seeing the thing run away from it. It really shouldn't snap at others like that. Glancing back over to the pair in it's tree it saw that the thing's hiding had woken the blond up as the boy was now rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Well at least they still had food and so the small fluff ball started to gather up the scattered fruit.

"Ugh? Hey! Hey! What are you doing back there?" Naruto starting with a groggy groan before turning it into a question as he reached around with a big smile to pick up the little thing. Holding the little thing up in front of him his smile turned into a concerned frown. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Naruto asked as he put the near in tears thing down on his knees. It quietly responded to his question with it's head slightly lowered but it didn't necessarily help him understand the situation any better.

Noting his other companion coming over to them from behind his little green friend he took note of it's damp fur. "And what happened to you?" Naruto asked as it finished dragging the berry filled leaf over to them. In response to the question it simple turned it's head up to the side and gave a dismissive yip. While Naruto had no idea what it said his little green companion seemed to perk up at the answer and spun around to look at the little fox. The fox didn't seem to pay it's reaction any attention and instead chose to walk off and lay down under a near by tree.

Confused but feeling like nothing was wrong Naruto shrugged as his little friend happily jumped down and hopped around he berries. Turning to Naruto it then nudged them closer to him before happily standing there to wait for him to grab some. Giving the little thing a big smile the boy reached forward and took a handful and started chowing down after giving a quick "Thanks!".

"Don't give me that look. My foot's fine now" Naruto told the black fox as he stood in front of the tree. After he'd finished eating the boy had immediately gotten up to wander around the forest again since sitting in a tree all day wasn't going to get him any closer to home. Seeing him do this the fox had darted over to stand in his way.

Keeping it's stern expression towards the defiant kid it started taking steps towards his injured ankle. Remember what happened the night before the boy's confident look faltered as he immediately picked his foot up and away from the small creature. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" Naruto blurted out, getting the fox to stop. Reaching over he grabbed the walking stick the small thing had brought him the night before.

"I know you're concerned but if I stay here I'll never get home" the boy told them as he used the stick to take unneeded pressure of his foot. Seeing the look his two companions were giving him he then added "Don't worry, I'll take it easy. Promise".

Regardless of what he said the fox still didn't think it was a good idea for him to walk around, but it also understood that he wanted to get home and the swelling had gone down quite a bit. Reluctantly it would seem that it would have to let the boy have his way, just this once.

With the decision made the trio started off on their search. Naruto had gotten the idea to ask his little friends if they knew where Konoha was but the more he described his village the more apparent it became that they'd never seen it. It was a bit disappointing but it shouldn't be a surprise, just meant they had to try that much harder to find the village. Though at least Naruto didn't have to search by himself.

They'd been traveling for a while, to Naruto's growing lack of surprise they'd passed by more of these strange creatures along the way. They seemed a bit more normal than the ones he'd already seen what with them being grey and black birds perched in the trees or brown rodents with weird eyes but they were still quite unusual compared to what he was use too back home.

The group had walked into a particularly thick part of the forest it would seem as Naruto was beginning to find it harder and harder to move through the underbrush. His little green companion had taken to riding on his shoulder to avoid the thicket. His other companion seemed to disapprove of the ride out of concern for the boy but Naruto waved it's concern off and let his friend stay were it was.

Continuing forward Naruto and the little plant riding on his shoulder noticed that it got much brighter up ahead. Jumping for joy at the thick part of the forest coming to an end it leaped down and started running forward ahead of the others. Naruto couldn't help but smile at it's enthusiasm but his other companion had quite a different reaction.

Hearing the plant chirp up had the fox glance up in time to see it jump past it. Being on the ground it still had plenty of shrubs between it and seeing what the others did but a quick skim through it's memory had it realize what it's companion was reacting too. With that realization a worried expression crossed it's mind and it immediately took off after the small thing.

Skipping along through the bushes it didn't take long to get out into the open. However it's image of an open field or open meadow vanished immediately as reality crashed down on it like a ton of bricks. In it's hast to get out of the forest it'd failed to realize that that the edge of the forest here came right up to the edge of a cliff it'd just jumped off of.

A pain of terror ran through it'd body as it glanced down at the long drop and it's upward momentum came to an end. It started crying out as it felt it's heart drop at the feeling of it's body going down. Just as it was about to vanish beneath the edge it's fury friend came running up to the cliff and reacting quickly bit onto one of the three leafs on the plants head. The sudden jerk from it's companions weight now being held up by it's mouth nearly sent it over the edge as well as it's friend slammed back first against the cliff face.

The fox was positive that it'd be able to pull the little thing up but it's crying and squirming was making it difficult. it wanted to yell out for the thing to calm down but doing so would mean letting it fall and the muffled muttering it could get out through it's clenched maw were drowned out by the crying.

Trying desperately to pull it's friend up to safety the black fox began to panic more and more as it was slowly being dragged closer and closer to the edge. "I got ya!" Naruto called out as the fox felt his hands grab hold of it's body just as it's front paws slipped against the cliffs edge. A wave of relief washed over the duo as the blond yanked them back up tumbling onto his back in the process with his two companions landing on his chest.

"You guys alrig-hhhhahahahaha! Hey! Cut it out will ya!" Naruto was in the middle of lifting up his head to check on the pair when the little plant hopped up and began to rub and nuzzle it's head into Naruto's cheek and crying happily.

Seeing the display of affection the fox let out a sigh of relief and hopped off the boy and put a bit of distance between them. It hadn't even been a day and already traveling in a group was stressing it out. Hearing a joyed cry had it turning it's head to look over it's shoulder only to be surprised by the sight of it's green companion jumping at it. Landing on it's black friend the little plant began rub and nuzzle it just as it had with Naruto as it repeatedly thanked the fox for coming to it's rescue. Well, maybe traveling with others wasn't so bad, even if it was embarrassing to be pushed down like this.

"Hey, Look over there!" the blond shouted excitedly as he sat with his legs crossed, his right hand firmly planted on his thigh and his other pointing out into the distance below them. Breaking apart to see what he was so excited about the pair walked up to the edge and peered out in the direction he was pointing. Out in the distance they could just make out what appeared to be a bend on a dirt path. "That's got to be a road. If we can get down there we'll be one step closer to home" Naruto reasoned with a big grin plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is done!**

 **Introducing more characters and letting Naruto learn more about the world he's in this time around so there's more dialog then the previous chapters had. Hope you all enjoy reading it and I'll be working on the next chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

It had taken nearly three hours to find a safe path down the cliff but Naruto was positive that it'd be worth it. He'd suggested that they just climb down at first put the fox shot the idea down before he could even finish his sentence. Once they were down it was back to trudging through the forest like before, just with a few stops here and there for the black fox to climb to the top of one of the trees to make sure they didn't veer off course.

Eventually, "Uuuugh, are you sure we're going the right way? We've been walking for hours" Naruto complained, his shoulders dropped down as he leaned heavily on his walking stick. Sure, he'd often spent the day running around the village doing this and that put at least there he could easily find a bench to sit down on or a shaded tree to lay under when he got tiered without fearing any waste of time.

His little furry companion rolled it's eyes at his complaining but a loud grumble from his stomach reminded all three of them that they hadn't eaten in hours. "Oh man I'm starving" the boy said as he turned to lean against the nearest tree, his hands resting across his belly. His other companion sitting on his shoulder to the initiative to ask the fox, what Naruto assumed to be, if there was any food near by. Unfortunately their furry friend had never gone past the cliff before and new nothing about this section of the forest. After letting it's companions know this all three of them let their heads drop down as their stomachs complained at the lack of food.

As they were lamenting their situation an enticing aroma waft by them. Breathing in deeply a bit of drool began to poke out of Naruto's mouth. Pushing himself off the tree and without a second thought the boy began following his nose. "I don't know what it is but it smells delicious" Naruto said, his mouth watering at the thought of having a good meal again. His little green friend didn't have any complaint about going along with his train of thought and while it was usually wary of just blindly chasing after something their third companion was too hungry to worry about that and quickly followed behind them, it's tail wagging behind it.

It didn't take long for the trio to find the source of the sent as they burst through the bushes and into an open space next to the dirt road they'd spotted up on the cliff. Once they exited the forest the three of them immediately froze up. Having been so focused on filling their stomachs they forgotten to consider who might own the food, and the woman sitting next to the boiling pot, for her part, was just as stunned to see them as they were to see her.

After the initial surprise Naruto and his friends were invited to join the woman for lunch. With his belly rumbling Naruto gratefully accepted the invitation and joyfully thanked her for the bowl of soup she poured and handed out to him. She'd then gotten up and walked over to her light green jeep and started rummaging through the back.

In between bites the blond kept glancing up to take in the woman's appearance better. If he had to guess he'd say she looked to be around her mid-twenties. She had long wavy dark brown hair that just about covered her behind. She wore a light blue-green sleeveless dress shirt, light grey dress pants, and black short healed sandals. Her body didn't have any defining curvature to it though her jaw line could be described as such. She didn't have any noticeable make-up on and the most prominent feature of her face were her bright green eyes that seemed to shine with optimism.

Nearly finished with his bowl the blond went to grab the ladle and pour himself a second helping. "You've got quite an apatite" he heard her gentle voice and glanced up with his hand on the ladle to see her walking back over. In her arms she was carrying two food bowls and a cylindrical canister. "Don't mind me, there's plenty there so go ahead and get some more if you want" she told him with a smile as she knelled down near him and put the bowls on the ground and then proceeded to pour the contents of the container into them.

The fox stepped forward and sniffed the food with a bit of a skeptical look and Naruto's other companion continued to hid behind him like it'd been doing since they ran into the woman. "It's really yummy, promise" the woman said with a warm look as she reached her hand out to pat the thing's head. Her hand stopped and her warm expression faltered a bit though when it's eyes darted up to lightly glare at her hand. "Guess, you like your personal space then" she said with a nervous grin as she pulled her hand back to her chest.

Well the fox didn't seem to want to interact with her so her eyes shifted over to the little green thing meekly staring at her from behind the boy. "Your petilil is a shy one isn't it?" the woman commented hoping that she could strike a conversation up with the young boy.

Hearing her Naruto stopped eating and his spoon came to rest in the bowl. "Petilil?" the blond asked as he looked behind himself at the little green thing who's head tilted up to look back at him.

This got the woman to blink in surprise as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Oh, so you didn't know what type of pokemon it was" the woman concluded. It wasn't like it's a situation that could never happen, especially with someone as young as him.

Looking from the woman, back to the petilil, and then back to the woman he asked something that nearly made her fall over from her position "What's a pokemon?". Completely dumbfounded she just stared at him for a while. Even if he's still young he should know what a pokemon is. He was even traveling with a petilil and zorua! How could he not know what a pokemon was?

Jolting up into a standing position she immediately went into her own question "How do you not know? Surely there were people with pokemon where you grew up!". Naruto just stared at her in confusion. Was it really something he should now about?

Seeing the look the boy was giving her flipped a switch and she darted back to her jeep and began to toss suitcases and luggage out looking for something. Seeming to find what she was looking for she darted back over with a black knapsack in hand. Reaching into it she triumphantly pulled out a laptop. Flipping it open she wasted no time in turning it on and bringing up what she wanted. Meanwhile Naruto, petilil, and zorua just watched her in slight amazement at the sudden change in her demeanor. "Fear not, eh uuuhmm" the woman blurted out only to realize that she'd never gotten the boys name.

Realizing why she suddenly pause he told her with a big grin "Naruto Uzumaki!".

"Right! Naruto!" the woman said, her boisterous energy flaring up again. "Fear not Naruto! I, Audrey Florin Maple, will help you to understand the wonderful creatures we know as pokemon!" Audrey declared before handing her laptop to the boy. "The document I have up there is a research paper I put together during my time in collage. It should help you understand some things better as I go over the fundamentals" she said with her arms crossed proudly over her chest as the boy glanced at the screen. How was he suppose to use this thing? By coincidence he figured out the the buttons with arrows on them let him scroll down to see more. Scanning over the entire screen he noticed a line that had informed him that there were a hundred and forty-seven pages of this. Yeah, he wasn't going to be reading this.

Looking away from the screen Naruto turned his attention back to Audrey. "Now, in this world both humans and pokemon live together. We work together, play together, and generally help each other out. Many people have them as pets while others" Audrey was telling him when she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red and white ball. Naruto was amazed when she tapped the button in the center and the ball expanded as she continued, "Others become trainers and travel around catching and befriending pokemon and work with them to become stronger" she told him as she tossed the ball up in the air to witch it opened up and a beam of light spilled out.

Naruto watched in wonder as the energy took shape in front of him. Standing there was now a blue penguin who's lower body was a light shade of blue with four white ovals that along with the darker upper body and back made it almost look like it was wearing a suit. It's yellow beak had two off shots that went up between it's blue eyes, stretched up like two frills and connected behind it's head. Just above it's beak there was a W pattern the same shade of light blue it's lower body had as well at the area around it's eyes and the tips of it's wings.

Seeing the boy so happy at seeing her dear pokemon brought a sense of pride to Audrey as she held out her hand and caught her pokeball as it dropped back down. "This here is my dear friend Prinplup. I received it as a piplup when I turned ten and we've been inseparable from each other ever since" Audrey told him with a smile as she watched her prinplup soak in the attention Naruto was giving it. He'd all but jumped out of his seat when he saw it, nearly forgetting to put the laptop down before doing so. Petilil was stuck between staying near the boy and approaching prinplup but ultimately wanted to stay as close to the blond as it could.

Looking up from the prinplup as it struck a pose to look cooler Naruto asked "Are you a trainer?".

Hearing the question Audrey let out a small chuckle as she started rubbing her chin with her left hand as her right arm went back to resting over her chest. With her eyes closed in thought "No. Becoming a trainer was never very appealing to me. Where others idolized gym leaders or league champions I looked up to those like Prof. Rowan and Prof. Juniper and while it was a long and difficult path I" Audrey was saying, her eyes snapping open as she reached into her knapsack again. Pulling out a white lab coat she did a quick spin as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and finished with a wide stance and her fists resting on her hips, her lab coat flared out behind her from the motion. "Am I pokemon professor"! Audrey cheered as her prinplup rushed over to take a matching pose in front of her.

"A pokemon professor?" Naruto asked as Petilil climbed it's way up to his shoulder. He understood what a professor was and had a rough understanding of what pokemon were but the concepts were still foreign to his young mind and he couldn't help but ask the question.

"Basically were the ones who study pokemon and try to figure out everything there is to learn about them" Audrey told him as she started to take her lab coat off, a faint blush dusting her cheeks from sudden enthusiasm. Draping the fabric over her arm a question came to her mind, "Is your home close by?". He didn't look old enough to start a journey so it was only rational to assume that his home was near by or at the very least he was traveling with someone. Seeing his big smile slowly shift into a slight frown Audrey had no idea just how much meeting this boy would change her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Got the next chapter ready for all of you. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

Where could he have come from? That was the question that ran through Audrey's mind as she sat on the hotel room's bed. He didn't have any idea how far away his home might be and his explanation for how he ended up in the forest didn't make much sense either. She'd hoped that the police would be able to help them but they were just as confused as them. They said they'd contact her if anything came up but she wasn't so sure they'd be able to help at this point.

Being told that no one could help him, she was sure Naruto would've been devastated but his happy attitude barely faltered let alone shatter. "Hey if I found my way here then I can find my way back" that's what he said after the news sank in but it still didn't feel right to her. Throwing her arms out and falling back onto the bed she let out a long sigh. If it had been her in his situation she would've burst into tears without a doubt.

Finding out that he was a lost orphan just pulled at her heart strings and every part of her wanted to help him but she was quickly running out of options. She'd cancelled her flight plans and gotten this room for them but was that really all she could do? Give him a temporary place to stay and hope for the best.

Glancing over at the bathroom door she wondered how long he'd be in there. When they got into the room she told him that he should take a bath seeing how he was filthy from running around the forest, what with twigs sticking out of his spiky hair and patches of dirt here and there. It only took a quick once over of himself for him to agree and ran over to the bathroom, tossing his shirt off and to the floor in the short distance as his two friends followed right behind.

Rolling herself off the bed she walked over and leaned down to pick the garment up. Spreading it out by the shoulders wasn't necessary to tell it was tattered but it gave a better picture. There's no way she could le him put this back on.

It was during that thought Audrey's lips curved up into a smile as she got an idea. It wouldn't be much but every little thing helped. Draping the shirt over her forearm she reached into her pocket for Prinplup's ball. Letting the pokemon out she told it to watch the room and to let Naruto and the others know she was running an errand. Seeing her prinplup puff it's chest up at the new responsibility it had she turned and left the room.

"Will you just hold still!" Naruto all but yelled as he did all he could to hold onto Zorua. Holding the little fox against his chest with his left arm he struggled to get shampoo on it with the other hand. Zorua on the other hand was squirming and struggling with all it's might to get away. It had watched the boy fill the tub up with warm water, soak himself with the shower head, and then rub soap all over himself. It had watched him playfully spray Petilil and itself and neither of them minded getting wet, but it was not about to let him pour that frothy stuff all over it's fur!

Gritting his teeth in frustration Naruto was stunned and lost his grip on the small thing when it threw it's head back and into his nose. Landing as Naruto grabbed his nose Zorua frantically ran out of the shower. Hoping up the little fox grabbed hold of the doorknob and managed to open it before dropping back down and squeezing out.

"Fine! Just don't come complaining when you start to stink!" Zorua heard him yell out as it stopped in front of the bathroom door and shook the water out of it's fur, not caring if it got the floor or walls wet.

"Prin prinplup" Zorua heard as a white towel was thrown over it. Thrashing it's head back and forth until the cloth over it's head fell onto the rest that was draped over it's back the fox glared up at the blue pokemon.

Prinplup had watched it come out and get water every where. Grabbing a towel it trudged over to it and tossed the cotton fabric at it and then proceeded to fold it's arms and stare sternly at the damp fluff ball as it shook the towel off it's head. "Prinplup prin!" the penguin said as it first pointed at Zorua then to the water droplets around it and then back to Zorua.

Rolling it's eyes with it's head matching their movement Zorua went to simply walk past Prinplup. As the towel finally slipped off it completely Zorua let out a small yip as Prinplup grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck and lifted it off the ground. Zorua tried to wiggle it's way out of Prinplup's grasp but gave up when the blue pokemon directed it's attention back to the mess it had made. "Prin" Prinplup said with a stern look and followed shortly by Zorua's sigh.

A bit of time later and Naruto and Petilil have finished up their shower and come out of the bathroom. "Does anyone know where my shirt is?" the boy asked as he entered the room with his scuffed up shorts on and his towel wrapped around his shoulders. Glancing down he raised an eyebrow in slight confusion when he saw Zorua wiping up the floor while muttering to itself.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he starred at the fox, the issue of his missing shirt forgotten for the moment. Glancing up as it was nearly finished soaking up all the water it shook off earlier Zorua grumbled as Petilil came up to it, a blissful look to it from being sparkly clean as it examined what it's friend was doing.

"Prinplup" the blond heard and looking over at the other side of the room saw Prinplup opening up it's food container as it looked over at him. He was sure it was trying to explain what had happened as it went on but it's not like he was going to understand anything it said. Though the last thing it said got Petilil and Zorua's attention. Following Petilil who cot a head start on it Zorua perked up as Prinplup got the food open.

They spent a bit of time at the police station after arriving in town so it had actually been a while since they've eaten now that Naruto thought about it. Looking at the pellets the three of them were going to eat had him doubting he'd enjoy that and hoped that there was something for him to eat in here.

Holding the food in one arm Prinplup reached into the bag with his other and flipped three food bowls out. In an effort to show off it then proceeded to catch them one by one with the same flipper and toss them over it's shoulder and onto the food container till all three of them were perfectly stacked.

Petilil simply adored the display and cheered happily, to which Prinplup soaked up. Zorua on the other hand quickly grew irritated with Prinplup taking it's good old time giving them their food and let it know with an annoyed bark. It's posted ego put aside the moment Prinplup gave the black fox a flat look but it had to admit to itself that it was just as hungry as them.

Placing the bowls down Prinplup went to pour the food into them. Just as they watched the first few pellets fall out they were stunned into silence when all of them were grabbed out of the air before they reached the bowl. With stunned expressions the three of them glanced over to see a pokemon covered in black feathers standing there. It was obviously a bird with jet black feathers. Going into more detail it had what looked like the end of a broom for tail-feathers. It's body was bigger than it's head if you didn't count the part that looked like a tri-pointed hat with a rim that went all the way around it's head. It had a comparatively large beak that curved down slightly at the end and matched the very light yellow of it's legs. It's eyes were semicircles that seemed like they got cut off at the top by it's 'hat' and it's pupils were white with a red ring around them followed by more white.

"Murkrow" the pokemon crowed before taking advantage of their surprise by grabbing the rim of the food container and taking it with it as it left back through the open balcony doors. Seeing this snapped the three of them out of their shock as they freaked out at the theft and turned to see the black bird perched on the balcony railing with their food next to it.

Seeing it dip it's beak in and pull out another bite for itself pissed off Zorua as it started yelling and running towards it. Murkrow took hold of the container once more and fluttered up as Zorua went to scratch the spot it was just in.

All of this got Naruto's attention as he and the other pokemon ran out onto the balcony to stare up at the thieving bird. "Hey you stupid bird what do you think you're doing!? That doesn't belong to you!" Naruto shouted at the Murkrow as the others cried out similar remarks.

Murkrow didn't seem to care and with one final glance at the group it turned to fly up and over the roof with it's loot in hand. "Heyyyaaah!" Naruto was going to yell again when Zorua leapt of the railing and used his head as a spring boards to get up to the roof. "Zorua!" Naruto called out as he watched the fur ball pull itself up and disappear onto the roof.

Well he couldn't just let it run off after the thieve by itself. In nothing but his shorts and a towel the young boy didn't hesitate to start scaling the wall in pursuit. He was surprisingly agile and quick for someone his age as Petilil barely had enough time to grab hold of his leg and climb it's way up to his shoulder not wanting to be left behind.

Prinplup, panicking at a bad situation turned worse, attempted to grab hold of the boy before he took off but was just a hair too slow and ended up helplessly watching him and Petilil take of as well. Not good! Not good! If Audrey comes back only to find out it let all of this happen on it's watch she was going to be so pissed! Panicking Prinplup went to follow after them but it's attempt as climbing the wall was far less successful than Naruto's and it couldn't even get a foot of the ground before falling off and onto it's back. Groaning as it propped itself up Prinplup started to hope there was a ladder near by.


	6. Chapter 6

**Got chapter six done. It took a bit longer then the previous chapters but hopefully that wont be the case with chapter seven. In the mean time I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

It had pulled this stunt off a thousand times over, swoop in, grab some food, and take off. It was simple and worked wonders but, "Get back here you stupid bird!", this was the first time someone had ever chased after it. Turning it's head to look over it's shoulder it could see that boy with a petilil on his shoulder and that zorua slowly catching up with it. Well, looked it was time to kick it up a notch.

Running as fast as his legs could take him Naruto was gratefully that the buildings in this town weren't too far apart. Despite being very athletic for his age he was no were near as capable as the shinobi he'd see on occasion traveling around the village. Seeing the next jump coming up he prepared his muscles to make the gap like before.

Just as he was about to jump he heard Petilil's panicked cry in his right ear. Glancing back up at the thieving murkrow his eyes widened as he saw it furiously blowing a cloud of black smoke at them. Taking the leap the trio were enveloped in the cloud.

On the other roof Zorua emerged from the cloud safely and landed without any issue. Naruto on the other hand lost some momentum before jumping and resulted in him slamming into the roof's edge and knocking the air out of him as Petilil went flying of his shoulder and tumbling along the roof. Scrambling to cement a hold on the roof before he slid off Naruto told Zorua to go on ahead and that they'll catch up.

Zorua was about to turn back and help the boy when he told it to keep going. Seeing him start to pull himself up with a slightly scuffed petilil pulling on his shoulder for all the help it would do Zorua gave a quick nod before continuing the chase. It may have met the boy recently but it was already fairly confident that he could get himself up safely, hopefully.

Well that was easy enough, one haze attack and it gets away scot free. Perching down on the ledge of a building Murkrow placed the container down on the roof in front of it and proceeded to stuff it's head in. Trainer pokemon really had it good with food like this, so delicious and readily available. This time around it tasted even better than usual. Maybe it should con some dimwit kid into catching it so it could sit around all day indulging itself.

As it was contemplating possible futures Murkrow was taken by surprise when Zorua's dark pulse slammed into it from behind. With a startled cry Murkrow was sent forward tipping over the food container as it spread it's wings and took to the air before it could hit the ground.

Spinning around in Murkrow was met with the sight of Zorua jumping to the ledge it was just on. So one of them managed to keep up with it huh? Well it stole that food fair and square and it wasn't about to let this red and black runt steal it back!

Damn, it wanted to hit it before Murkrow noticed it was still being followed but now the foods been scattered all over the place. Looking around it's head dropped as it let out a sight. So much for rushing in and taking the food back while Murkrow was busy getting it's surroundings back together. It'll take way to long to gather this all up.

Opening it's eyes Zorua became very curious as it noticed bright blue feathers that seemed to almost glow fluttering down around it. It's curiosity was quickly forgotten when one of the feathers brushed up against it's shoulder. The moment the feather touched it Zorua could feel it's strength falter and it's leg nearly gave out at the sudden loss.

Not good, it couldn't stand still any longer. Jumping forward Zorua started dashing around trying to avoid the feathers. Looking up with a snarl the little black fox saw Murkrow hovering over top and continuously flapping it's wings and sending the feathers down at it.

Murkrow doesn't look like it's going to slow down with it's feather dance and running around like this is just going to tier itself out. It'll have to hit Murkrow with everything it has now.

Looking around a grin spread across Zorua's face as it spotted a conveniently staked pile of boxes. It immediately turned and made a dash for said boxes. Jumping up from one box to the next Zorua kept Murkrow in it's sight. Reaching the highest box Zorua launched itself straight for that thieving bird with it's claws ready.

Raising it's paw high Zorua stretched out it's claws and brought it down with as much force as it could muster. Scratching away Zorua's grin grew even wider as it hit the wing Murkrow brought up to defend itself straight on. However that soon vanished as it started to fall back down and Murkrow glanced over it's wing with a confident smirk that didn't settle well with Zorua.

As Zorua was falling back down Murkrow's wings started to glow white. Knocking Zorua back with the wing it'd just scratched Murkrow used it's other wing along with a swift turn of it's body to send the fox racing back down to the roof with a loud thump.

Okay, that didn't work well. A bit shakily Zorua rolled off it's side and pushed itself up. After shaking the ringing out of it's head Zorua glared up at the circling bird over head. Well if a physical attack wont do anything then it's time to focus on special attacks. Even if Murkrow resists dark pulse it should do more damage then scratch after those feather dances. Not to mention it should help it stay away from Murkrow's wing attack.

Opening it's maw Zorua took in a quick inhale before proceeding to unleash a barrage of dark pulses. Murkrow had immediately taken to dodging and weaving around each blast. Every time Murkrow attempt to close the distance between them Zorua would jump back and send another dark pulse it's way.

Growing tired of this back and forth display Murkrow didn't bother to dodge the next attack and instead dove directly into it. It hadn't taken any severe damage from Zorua's first dark pulse so it shouldn't be a problem for it to take another.

Surprised by Murkrow's actions Zorua barely scrambled to the side to avoid the wing attack and taking a tumble in the process. Turning around as Zorua got back to it's feet Murkrow came in for a second attack. The black bird was about to land a direct hit when a blast of bubbles slammed into it and sent it flying away from Zorua.

"Zorua, you alright?" the fox heard Naruto's voice and turned it's head just in time to see the boy come to a stop and kneel next to it with Petilil on his shoulder and Prinplup coming up next to him. "Sorry I would've caught up sooner but it took a while for Prinplup to get over the roofs" the apologized as he scooped the small pokemon into his arms. Prinplup for it's part turned away from the trio, embarrassed that it was the one slowing them down.

When it was running down the street frantically looking for them Prinplup certainly hadn't expected to see Naruto hanging off the side of a building. Suppressing the near heart attack it had at seeing that it had run into the building and up the stairs as quickly as it's feet would take it. All but completely out of breath by the time it had reached the room and slammed the door open Prinplup had a wave of relief wash over it when it saw that Naruto ad pulled himself. It had stormed over to the blond getting up from his hands and knees and demanded that he and the others return to the hotel but it quickly became apparent that that wasn't happening when it was revealed that Zorua wasn't with them. To make a long story shorter after that it had reluctantly agreed to chase after Murkrow with them.

With Murkrow still raring to fight Prinplup stepped forward to take it on. The sooner this was dealt with the sooner they can get back to the hotel room and hope that Audrey hasn't gotten back yet. Confident that another bubble beam would take care of Murkrow Prinplup went for that. Prepared this time for Prinplup's attack Murkrow dodged and circled around the bubble beam before unleashing a haze attack on them.

Trying to wave the smoke away from it's face Prinplup concluded that Murkrow would most likely use this haze to launch a surprise attack. With this in mind Prinplup dashed out of the cloud. Exiting the haze Prinplup's smirk was quickly replaced with a panicked cry when it tipped over the roof's ledge. "Prin prinplup!" Prinplup cried out as it flailed it's arms trying to maintain it's balance but ultimately went over the edge.

"Got ya!" Naruto said as he reached down and grabbed hold of Prinplup's feet before it feel all the way down to the ally below. Staring at the ground bellow Prinplup had to put every ounce of it's control into not panicking and flailing about as Naruto tried to pull it up. "Don't worry, gha! I pull you up" Naruto told the blue penguin as he struggled to hold onto it, his legs being the only things keeping him from going over as well. Petilil and Zorua each grabbed onto one of his legs to try and help him stay on the roof which was appreciated even if it only helped slightly.

"Mur" the four of them heard and caused them to pause briefly before the black pokemon came to land on Naruto's head. With the added weight Naruto and the others found themselves tipping over the edge. Naruto attempted to grab onto a clothes line to keep them all from hitting the ground but that only served to slow down their momentum when it snapped almost immediately. After that the four of them continued to fall and ultimately landed in a puddle and ending up covered in mud.

Groaning as he laid over Prinplup with Zorua and Pettilil on top of is back Naruto cracked open his eyes as a dollop of mud slowly slid down his forehead. Feeling something land on his head Naruto felt like letting out another groan. "Stupid bird" Naruto muttered and was shortly followed by Murkrow letting out a "Murkrow" as it stood on his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is done! I hope you all enjoy it and I'll begin work on the next chapter shortly.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

Stopping in front of her hotel room with her arms full of shopping bags Audrey had a big smile spread across her lips. At first she attempted to open the door without putting anything down but a minute of struggle later had her slipping the bags on her right arm off so she could grip the handle. Once the door was cracked open she took a moment to pick her bags up again before backing into the door and into the hotel room. "Sorry for taking so long" Audrey apologized with her back still turned to most of the room. Turning around she kept her eyes on the door as she used her foot to close the door.

"I went shopping and got a little carried away. Did anything happen while I was gone?" she asked as she turned around. What she saw was Naruto sitting on the bed in his shorts with a towel draped over his damp hair from his second shower he just finished a few moments ago. Next to him Zorua laid on the bed's edge with an irritated look on it's face, it's fur puffier than normal. After getting covered in mud like that it couldn't escape having shampoo put in it's fur as the others all ganged up to hold it down and clean it. Flopped down on one of the pillows Petilil was all but sleeping after everything that happened and standing in front of the bed next to the blond was her prinplup.

"Eh, well" Naruto started when Prinplup lightly elbowed him in the side and gave him a quick glance. "Oh! Nothing really interesting happened" the blond blurted out with a nervous grin as he looked up at the ceiling and started to slowly kick his feet as they hung over the edge. Telling her what happened might not be the best idea.

As he was hoping she wouldn't ask any further a familiar annoyance perched itself on top of his head. "Murkrow" the black bird intoned as it brought it's wings to it's sides and stared at the new face. It found this lot interesting enough so it decided to tag along, whether they wanted it too or not.

"Guah, get off of me!" Naruto told the thing as he and Prinplup went about shooing the bird away. Taking off from the blond's head to avoid their flailing arms Murkrow glided over to Audrey before circling her once and landing on her shoulder.

"Why hello there Murkrow" Audrey greeted the pokemon with a smile, her head turned ever so slightly to giver her a better view of it. Turning her head back to the annoyed blond, "Did you make another friend while I was gone?".

"It's not my friend!" Naruto growled out as he and Prinplup glared at the black bird.

"Really?" Audrey asked her face showing her surprise. "It certainty seems to like you. Isn't that right Murkrow?" she said turning her attention back to the bird. She would've tried to pet the thing but her arms were still full. "How did you two meet?" the professor asked, her head still turned towards Murkrow and thus missed the panicked reaction from Naruto and Prinplup.

It wasn't that he was scared of telling her what happened, he just didn't want to get Prinplup in trouble for something he did and so he racked his mind for a way out of this. Fortunately a glance at her arms gave him an answer to their problem. "You said you went shopping. What did you get?" Naruto asked the woman as he hopped off the bed.

"Oh I'd nearly forgotten!" Audrey admitted with a bit of embarrassment. At hearing the question she started bouncing on the balls of her feet before quickly leaning down to but the bags on the floor. With her no longer being a still perch Murkrow fluttered up and flew over to the bedside lamp to rest on. "I noticed that you only had one set of clothes so I ran out to pick you up some more" she told the boy as she opened up one of the begs for him to look in.

Naruo was, for lack of a better word, simply stunned by the sight of Audrey's gift. He could count on his hands the number of times someone had done something so nice for him and most of those could be attributed to the old man. "These" the boy began as he reached in and gently pulled out a dark blue shirt with a patter on the chest that looked like the top half of Prinplup's pokeball. "Are for me?" he asked as he turned his sight from the shirt to the woman kneeling in front of him with a big grin on her face.

"Of course it is" Audrey told him. "Though" she began as she looked at the many bags again. "I didn't exactly know what you'd like, so I kind of went a little overboard and grabbed just about everything they had" she admitted with a slightly goofy smirk at her own actions though it quickly vanished when the young boy wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you" Naruto told her not in an overly excited or energetic tone but rather a soft and quiet one. Audrey's widened eyes slowly softened as they turned to best look at the blond hugging her. Slowly she brought her arms up and, gently at first, returned the boys embrace.

After that the rest of the afternoon went by normal enough. They talked about everything and nothing, she watched him play with Zorua and Petilil and found herself giggling at their antics when Murkrow got involved, they'd gone out to get something to eat when they got hungry, and then spent the majority of their time after that watching TV while resting on the bed. Now she stood on the balcony in her light violet pajamas, the sun having set a while ago and staring out at the lights of the city with her phone held up to her ear.

"I'm sorry to say but we looked time and time again, but" the man on the other end was telling her and an uneasy feeling took root in the pit of her stomach as he spoke. After giving pause to think of how best say it "There isn't anywhere on the planet that matches the place he described".

"I see" Audrey responded. It's not what she was hoping to hear when she answered her phone. What was she going to tell him? Was she suppose to say that his one doesn't exist?

"Miss" the operator said gaining her attention again. "I'm sure that you weren't expecting any of this when you came across him. If it's too much for you we are fully prepared care for him and in the worst case scenario even find him a new home" the man informed her.

Hearing this Audrey's lips pressed into a thin line as she thought about it. She'd already set her scheduled back a day. Her carer just started, could she afford to be set back any further? Could she even help him if she did?

She turned to look back into the room Naruto had already fallen asleep on the bed. He'd been so happy when he pulled out a grey pajamas she gotten for him and his grin was so wide when he found the sleeping cap, it was designed after a pancham and made it look like he had small round ears poking out the top of his head with a small tuft of hair between them. Zorua, Petilil, and Murkrow didn't have any pokeball so the three of them were sleeping along side him in one way or another. Zorua was curled up between his right arm and his chest, Petilil was sharing his pillow as it snuggled up to his face, and Murkrow had decided that his chest would make the perfect nest for it. Seeing them all like that brought a smile back to her, "Miss? Are you still there?"

The sun had started to climb it's way over the horizon as the morning rays started to filter into the room. Normally Naruto would be woken up when the sunlight became to annoying for him to stay asleep, but this morning was different. "Mur" Murkrow called out as it flew over and plopped down on the blond's face and was shortly back in the air after he shot up into a sitting position and flailing his arms about. Petilil had woken up from this as it went tumbling off the pillow and onto the mattress and Zorua shot up with a yelp at the sudden movement.

"Guah! Stupid bird!" Naruto told the thing as he tried his best to keep his eyes open in order to glare at the pokemon now perched at the end of the bed. The three of them were all glaring at Murkrow for waking them up but ultimately decided it wouldn't be worth it to get back at it right now.

"Did you sleep well?" Naruto heard Audrey ask and turned his head to see her sitting out on the balcony. She had her back mostly turned to them as she looked out at the city but it wasn't hard for him to see that she'd already changed out of her pajamas so she must've gotten up some time before him. His response was cut off by a yawn but she more or less understood him.

"Naruto, I've been thinking" she began, her back still turned to the boy. "It may take a while for you to find your home" she told him, her words heavy for him but he did his best to shrug his disappointed off. "And I have a lot I need to do. I can't stay here much longer if I want to stick to my plans" she said as she stood up from her chair. "Until we find your home do you want to come with me?" Audrey asked him as she turned to face him with a bright and hopeful expression. After a moment of silence Naruto's sleepy face split into one big grin. When he does get home he's going to have quite the story for the old man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is now finished! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

After he told her he wanted to travel with her Audrey felt like celebrating but had to stop herself from jumping in and down in excitement, They still had to get everything packed. It wasn't hard to toss everything she'd brought from her jeep into the hotel room back in, the problem came when she remembered that Naruto now had quite a bit of luggage after her shopping spree the day before. It was hard enough making enough room for the boy when it was just her things crammed in there.

Well nothing was going to get done if they just stared at the damn thing. "I should have a few straps in there somewhere. I've got a few things that could go on the roof" Audrey said after a short sigh and she dropped the bags in her arms down on the street. This could take a while.

Audrey had popped open her trunk and taken to tossing out bags and other luggage as she searched for the straps she was positive were in there somewhere. Naruto, Zorua, and Petilil ended up frantically running around behind the woman catching her things before they hit something or someone and Murkrow, well Murkrow watched them.

"Found them!" Audrey triumphantly said as she took a step back from the vehicle and thrust her right hand up with the bundle of straps in it. "Now we can get everything ready to... go?" the professor said as she turned to face the others and being a tad bit surprised when she saw Naruto and the two pokemon a bit winded with luggage mostly piled around them. "Hehehe, oh, did I do that?" Audrey said with a nervous chuckle.

"So Naruto, have you ever flown on a plane before?" Audrey asked as they drove through the city. Naruto was in the passenger seat like before and Zorua and Petilil were sitting in his lap, though this time they had to make room between their seats for Murkrow to stand on. After a moment of silence Audrey became curious and so briefly glanced over at the blond. Seeing him staring back at her with an odd look she asked "Is something wrong?".

"What's a plane?" the boy asked her. Hearing his question Audrey's lips formed a thin line and blinked a few times before smiling and chuckling. She didn't know why but she just found it funny how that surprised her. Being around this kid just made her happy for some reason.

"Mur" Murkrow's cry poked through the professor's thoughts and her eye went to it and then immediately back to the road. Stomping on the break the jeep screeched as it slid to a halt just before rear ending the car stopped in front of them. In the process her, Naruto, Zorua, and Petilil's eyes widened as they slid forward with her and Naruto being stopped by their seat belts before slamming into anything. As for Murkrow it had opened it's wings and taken to hover in the jeep to avoid hitting anything like Zorua and Petilil had.

With a shocked expression and feeling like she'd just had a heart attack Audrey glanced up to see the red light that the other driver had stopped for. Turning her head to the side she saw Murkrow landing back down as Petilil, Zorua, and Naruto got themselves back together with Zorua glaring at her in annoyance. "Ah hehehe maybe, I should keep my eyes on the road" she nervously said though Zorua's glare didn't lighten up at her words. With another nervous she turned forward again ans slumped down trying to hid her face behind the steering wheel.

True to her word she watched the road the rest of the way to the airport and once they were there, well once they were there Audrey couldn't hide the smile on her face as she watched Naruto took in everything with complete amazement. Hopefully he's not afraid of heights and holds onto that sense of amazement when they get on a plane.

Coming into the main lobby Audrey brought Naruto and the pokemon over to a row of seats. "Okay, I need to go get our tickets so could you wait here?" Audrey asked the blond and pokemon. A quick nod of the head later and the professor left to get their tickets.

Hoping up on the seat the blond happily watched the people around them coming and going on whatever business they had. Petilil had climbed up onto his lap, Zorua was resting on the floor next to him, and Murkrow was perched on the back of the seat next to him after being shooed off Naruto's head a few times. Though Naruto promised to wait right there, being the young boy he was, he was getting bored, fast.

He began to wonder when Audrey would be back, his head resting on his hands as he used them to tilt his head every few seconds. "Baltoy" the sound coming from behind him jolted the boy straight up which in turn startled Petilil. Glancing around the blond saw a small, tan pokemon float by his head. Well he was pretty sure it was a pokemon. Up till now all the pokemon he'd seen looked similar to animal or plant life from his world but this one looked like a clay doll of some sort.

It's body consisted of two main parts, the head and body. It had rather large yet closed eyes with a light red marking that ran along the top of it's eyes and the space between them where a nose would go. Poking out the top of it's head was a spike. It's body was rather simple being only a sphere though it did have a circular red marking on the front that had two off shoots on either side that connected at the back. It's arms seemed even more simplistic as they were little more than long rectangular shapes, though they were surprisingly flexible. Lastly, on the very bottom where legs might have gone on a different creature a top like spike jutted out.

The small pokemon floated in front of the boy, happily waving it's arms and making a few spins resulting in Naruto's boredom being forgotten. "It looks like Baltoy likes you" a feminine voice said from behind him. Turning his head Naruto say the woman who spoke looking down at him with her hand resting on the back of his seat.

The woman looked to be in her mid to late teens with shoulder length black hair that fanned out towards the end and her bangs swept from the left to the right and curved upward at their tips. She had soft amber eyes with long eyelashes. She wore pearl like earnings made from some sort of red gemstone that matched nicely with her open jacket that ended half way down her torso with dark blue trim around the edges. Under her jacket she had a simple form fitting black shirt that stopped just enough to see the bottom half of her belly button. Hanging off her right shoulder she had a leather satchel. Further down she wore bluejeans that clung to her athletic legs and lastly she had a black and white pair of sneakers.

Immediately to her side was what the boy assumed was her friend as the guy was standing next to her with his hands resting behind his head. He had brown hair that he had spiked up in the front with a matching goatee and stubble that loosely it to his hair. He had a pair of sunglasses on but at this angle Naruto could see that his eyes were grey. His hands were covered by black fingerless cloves. He wore a dark blue vest over a forest green shirt. he two wore bluejeans though they weren't as form fitting as his companions and his shoes were dark blue.

"Looks to me like he's got a natural talent with pokemon" the guy said as his sight moved over the three pokemon traveling with the blond. "Maybe Baltoy will end up liking him more than you" the man joked and then laughed at his own joke. Though his laughing didn't last to long as the woman jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

Recomposing herself after the small assault she went on to introduce herself. "Names Erin and this" she pointed at the guy beside her who was muttering to himself while rubbing his side, "is Desmond. We're...".

It was here that Desmond interrupted her to say "We're here to try out luck in the Unova league!". As he said this he grabbed a pokeball from his belt and held it up to either show it off or to just show off, Naruto couldn't tell.

"I was going to say 'Just arrived in Unova', but that works too" the woman said after a brief sigh. She was accustom to his behavior so there was no point in getting ad at him, it's not like it'd stop him from doing it again in the future.

Naruto at first was taken in by the sight of the pokeball as the only other pokeball he'd seen so far was Prinplup's and briefly wondered what was inside it, but then a question entered his head. "What's the Unova league?" the blond asked.

"It's the pokemon league here in Unova" Erin gave the short answer first. "Basically..." she was going to give more information such as challenging gym leaders to the Vertress Conference where qualifying trainers compete against one another but Desmond interjected once again.

"Basically it's where cool trainers like us show what we got and the best out of the bunch gets a shot at the Elite Four and league champion" the man said with a big grin as he pointed to himself with his thumb, all the while oblivious to Erin's growing irritation.

While the woman took in a deep breath to calm herself down Naruto's eyes lit up like the night sky. "You're trainers!" the boy excitedly said as he quickly pulled his legs up so he could sit on his knees and bringing his eyes closer to the level of theirs. He'd nearly knocked Petilil to the floor in the process but remembered the little thing was there soon enough to grab it before that could happen and now held it with his left arm.

"Ha ha! Excitable little fella aren't you?" Desmond said as he leaned down at patted the blond's head with a big grin on his face. Seeing the two grinning at each other put a grin on Erin's face as well, he always had an easy time getting along with kids. "Hey! I got it!" Desmond suddenly shot back up before tapping his fist against his palm. Turning to Erin, "Doesn't this airport have a battle arena?".

"Huh? Yeah, why the interest all of the sudden?" Erin questioned the man. Half the flight here she spent listening to him go on about taking on a gym as soon as possible. The only reason their still in the airport was because Baltoy took off while they weren't looking.

"Why don't we have a battle" The man suggested. Erin was just starting to decline when he cut her off before she could get through her second word. "Come on, it's not for me" Desmond said as he leaned down and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "It's for the kid! Don't tell me you never wanted to watch a real pokemon battle when you were his age" the guy said and Naruto's expression grew even more excited, Desmond's arm being the only thing stopping him from bouncing right out of his seat. The boy had watched the tail end of a battle on TV the night before with Audrey but seeing on in real life had to be even better.

Seeing the over joyed look on the blond's face did cause her to reconsider it, but. "That's great and all but we can't just drag him off with us. Unless you seriously think a little kid came to the airport all by himself" Erin reasoned and Naruto's expression fell a bit at the prospect of seeing them battle fade away.

"Simple!" Desmond responded as he got up and ran behind Erin. With a startled yelp from the woman he yanked open her satchel and started rummaging through it. "We'll just leave a note" he said as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Don't just go sticking your hands in other peoples things!" Erin barked at the man as she yanked the paper and pen out of his hands. Desmond though just gave her an odd look confused as to why she got upset. Turning her attention to the boy as she held the notepad in one hand and the pen in the other "Now, who all are you traveling with?" she calmly asked so she'd have a better idea of what to jot down.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back again, and I brought the next chapter with me! Originally the whole battle was going to take place in this chapter but I decided to separate it into two chapters instead. But until I get the next chapter finished I hope you all enjoy this one and let me know how I did with the battle so far.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

The battle arena that the airport had was held in a large room. Walking into the room one would first be met by the stadium seats that went down to towards the arena and the stairs that lead directly from the doors to the field. The field itself was flat ground with white lines marking out the arena. Looking up you'd see the arching roof that could be opened or closed at any point.

"Looks like it's just us" Desmond commented as the group entered the empty room. He kinda wanted an audience cheering them on but at least the faint sound of their footsteps reverberating was pleasant.

"Good, then we wont have to wait out turn" Erin said as she brushed past the guy and made her way down the steps. Desmond gave her an odd look as she pasted by him but it quickly turned into a confident smirk. She was just as excited as he was to start the match and he knew it. She's probably disappointed that they didn't get to face off against each other during the Lily of the Valley Conference.

Only a few steps into the room and Naruto was wide eyed as he took in the sight, turning to take in a new angle with every step. Out of his three companions Petilil seemed to be the most excited though whether for the same reason as the blond or simply because Naruto himself was excited wasn't entirely clear. Zorua didn't seem all too impressed and chose to simply walk beside the boy with an impassive expression. Murkrow had taken the opportunity to perch itself on top the boy's head while he was entranced by the stadium and so far it was working out in it's favor. Baltoy, rather than following it's trainer, chose to stay close to the blond. If it was needed then it was within earshot of her.

"This is nothing" Naruto heard Desmond say and turned to look over his shoulder in response. The man seemed almost lost in thought as he continued talking. "To see a stadium big enough to seat thousands and know you stood right at the center as the world watches" Desmond said before pausing to take in the memory, his eyes sliding shut behind his sunglasses. "Well, it's the best feeling in the world if you ask me" he finished, his eyes opening once more as he lowered his head and looked down at the blond staring back up at him.

Their moment didn't last long as Erin's voice coming from the arena was yelling for Desmond to hurry up. Shocked back into the present Desmond blurted out a quick apology before jogging down the steps. With a grin and Petilil in his arms Naruto too jogged down the steps so that he could pick out a front row seat.

The moment Desmond entered the designated trainer area on his side of the field the large screen on the opposite side of the room from the stands lit up. Off the side of the battle arena below the screen a segment of the floor slid open and what looked like a silver trash bin with lights for eyes and flags for arms rose up. "Greetings trainers. I will be the match referee, what manner of battle will you be partaking in?" the machine said as it's eyes flashed on.

"Ooooooooooo, fancy" Desmond commented, his hand coming up to rub his chin as he stared at the robot. "Well," he began as he turned his attention back to Erin "what kind of battle do you want to have this time?".

"A three on three match sounds good to me" Erin responded as she pulled out a pokeball and expanded it.

"I've got no objections to that" Desmond said with a big grin as he brought out his own pokeball. "Come one out Ambipom!" he called out as he threw the ball and released his pokemon as Erin similarly called out hers' with a "Let's go Sceptile!". With a flash of light the two creatures stood on either end of the field.

On Desmond's side a monkey like pokemon stood roughly around Naruto's height. It had purple fur over most of it's body with the second most predominant color being the tan color of it's belly, face, and hand like appendages on the end of it's two tails. The purple fur that framed it's face looks very similar to bangs and two long strands of purple hair came up from the top of it's head. It had big oval eyes with black irises, a big grin on it's face, and a marking over it's nose that looked like a purple arrow pointing up. It had comparatively large oval ears jutting out from either side of it's head. At the bass of it's long thin tails were tufts of fur and at the other end were large circular hands with three digits on each one that were far more dexterous then it's actual hands. Each of it's six digits were tipped red that matched the shade on the interior of it's ears. Lastly, it's legs seemed a bit short in comparison to it's other limbs with oval two toed feet.

On Erin's side stood a large green reptile that was just taller than Erin herself. The main color Sceptile showed was a light green that covered it's whole body save for it's tail, a few pinkish red markings, and the six yellow orbs that lined it's back in two rows. It's thin arms ended at it's three fingered hands and it had two leaf like spikes protruding from the back of both it's wrists. It's reptilian legs were more muscular than it's arms and clearly showed that it was bipedal the majority of the time. It's tail was a darker green than it's body and seemed to resemble in a way an evergreen tree. It's lizard like head sat atop it's long neck and had two ridges on either side that gradually rose from the tip of it's nose till they extended up at the back. It's eyes were yellow and much like the rest of it's body were reptilian. Finally moving onto it's markings it had a red strip that stretched between the it's inner thighs and matched the color of it's lower jaw.

Grinning Erin and Desmond took a brief pause, Desmond's bubbly Ambipom bouncing on the heels of it's feet as Erin's Sceptile stared it down with it's arms crossed over it's chest. On the screen six bokeball symbols popped up and two of them turned into images of the two pokemon on the field.

"Ambipom let's get things started with a fake out!" Desmond animatedly called out as he took a wide stance with his right hand stretched out. Erin called for Sceptile to dodge but the attempt failed as Ambipom bounced right over to the larger creature and with it's big grin still in place it's two tails swished around so that the hands on them came together in a clap. The clap was strong enough to create a small shock wave that traveled far enough to hit Sceptile and caused it to flinch.

"Nice! Now follow up with a double slap" Desmond called out to his dear pokemon who heard him loud and clear and proceeded to slap Sceptile back and forth with it's tails.

"Sceptile take hold of Ambipom and get it away from you!" Erin called out. Following her command Sceptile took hold of Ambipom's tails as it went to hit it again. Seeing Ambipom's surprised reaction Sceptile smirked before it began to spin around with Ambipom still in it's hold.

"Ambipom get out of there!" Ambipom's trained cried out. Ambipom relied on it's tails for all of it's attacks, it couldn't do anything but struggle in Sceptile's hold like this.

"You heard them Sceptile" Erin commented with a smile. "Let's give them what they want" she happily said with a small wave as her other arm came to rest under her bust. Complying with the suggestion Sceptile let go and Ambipom immediately went flying back. Ambipom rolled a few times once it came in contact with the ground and skid to a halt by grabbing hold of the ground with it's tails and actual hands. Desmond ordered it to retaliate with an ice punch and the purple monkey let out a confident cry as it's left tail became shrouded in freezing wind.

"Sceptile, keep it from getting close and regain some HP with gigga drain" Erin told her pokemon as Ambipom rushed towards it. When Ambipom got close enough to launch it's attack Sceptile began to spin and doge out of the way before finally jumping back as the purple monkey was getting frustrated. With a bit of distance between them and Ambipom still in the middle of it's last punch the bulbs on the back of Sceptile's back glowed green before bursting forth as vine like energy and heading for Ambipom. Wrapping around Ambipom Sceptile's gigga drain started replenishing it's HP by taking it away from Ambipom.

Feeling the pressure Desmond looked for a way out as Sceptile's gigga drain came to an end and Ambipom fell to it's knee with a determined gleam in it's eyes. "If they want to play like that then lets give them a harder target to hit. Use power-up punch on the ground and don't stop until you're out of sight!" Desmond called out and the two of them grinned as they implemented the plan.

"Don't lose sight of them Sceptile, use energy ball and finish this!" Erin call out. Just as the growing cloud of dust finished obscuring Ambipom's form Sceptile's brought it's hands up in front of it and quickly formed a green sphere of energy between them. Bringing it's arms out to it's side it then shot them back forward, sending the ball into the center of the dust cloud.

"Ambipom" Desmond said with a confident grin. "Let's power up with a barrage of punches shall we?" the man said and his grin only grew as his Ambipom came flying out of the top of the cloud spinning like crazy. Seeing this Sceptile brought it's arms up to deflect some of the damage it was about to take and was pushed back slightly with each consecutive blow Ambipom's spinning tails were landing.

"Sceptile! Quickly while it's close finish it off with a focus blast!" Erin called out, desperate to take Ambipom down before her Sceptile took any more damage. Bringing it's right hand down while keeping it's left arm up for protection a new ball of energy formed though instead of a green hue this one was blue. Ambipom attempted to jump back before Sceptile unleashed the attack but failed to move quick enough and took a direct hit.

Left standing Sceptile watched as Ambipom fell to the ground out cold. With a grin the green pokemon brushed some dust from it's shoulder and played off the damage it'd taken like it was less than it was.

After calling Ambipom back into it's ball Desmond stared down at it before saying "Thanks buddy. You go ahead and rest up". Putting the ball away he then grabbed hold of another and brought it up. "Don't go getting a big head, you haven't won yet" he told Erin as she stared back at him with a confident grin on her face.

"Quite stalling and send out your next pokemon so I can put another win under my belt" the woman responded, her Sceptile still ready to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I updated this story but worry not! Today I bring you all the next chapter.**

 **Just encase I don't update for a while, Happy Holidays!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

With an ecstatic grin Desmond threw out his next pokemon, "Let's not keep her waiting Typhlosion!". From the ball a large badger like creature that came close to Desmond's height while standing on it's hind legs. It's fur coat consisted of two main colors, a tan shade that covered it's under side, legs, arms, and most of it's face. The second color was a dark blue that started at the tip of it's snout and ran down it's back.

With a stout cry the back of it's neck was engulfed in fire as it stared down it's opponent. "Let's finish this up quickly with a flare blitz!" Desmond shouted before his pokemon surrounded itself in fire and charged at Sceptile.

She'd gotten her flight rescheduled, purchased a ticket for Naruto, and all in a timely manor. She even stopped in at one of the shops to pick up something for them to snack on while they waited for their flight. All in all today was just perfect! "I hope you have a sweat tooth or two" Audrey cheerfully said as she came up to the row of seats she's left the boy at. Peering over the back of the seat she'd expected to see the boy only to find a sticky note in his place.

In retrospect maybe she shouldn't have left a small child alone. Shaking the thought out of her head she shot her hand out for the note. Hopefully it'll have something reassuring written on it before complete panic overtakes her.

"Sceptile, return!" Erin called out as she held out the pokemon's ball to bring it back. Even with Sceptile's speed it was impossible to keep avoiding those attacks after the damage it had already sustained. Putting its ball back in place she then reached for a new pokeball. "Milotic to the field! Pick up where Sceptile left off!" Erin told her pokemon as she tossed out its ball.

From the ball a long, elegant, serpent like pokemon emerged. Its snout was short in contrast to the long point on the back of its head. Immediately above its large red and black eyes were a long aquatic whisker for each. The whiskers quickly went from the tan color that the main part of its body had to a gentle red almost pink. Just above the whiskers was the start of two long appendages of the same color that seemed to frame its face like hair would. The lower third of it's long body had a pattern of blur pentagons with a few red-pink pentagons mixed in. On the end of its tail was a fanned out fin made up of four separate blue ovals with a red-pink center to them.

"Milotic use scald" Erin commanded and in seconds er beloved pokemon followed threw with her command. With a quick flick on its head back then forward Milotic unleashed a scalding blast of water at Typhlosion. To avoid the boiling water Typhlosion rolled to the side before coming to a stop on its hands and feet.

"Don't let them have the advantage buddy! Get in close and give them a shock!" Desmond called out with a pumped out fist. It was hard to tell who was more thrilled between him and his typhlosion. Giving a nod Typhlosion began running at Milotic on all fours as its opponent continued shooting water at it.

While of of Milotic's attacks had missed it didn't seem to bother it or Erin as Typhlosion got closer and closer. Reaching within arms reach of Milotic Typhlosion's right paw clenched into a fist and started to crackle with electricity. Just as Typhlosion's punch was about to land Milotic shifted it's body out of its path. With Desmond cheering it on Typhlosion only continued to throw punches, its determined expression growing and growing with each miss.

The more Milotic avoided Typhlosion's thunder punches the easier it was for it to completely surround Typhlosion with its long body. Even getting to the point where Typhlosion was nearly tripping over Milotic and its freedom of movement was becoming difficult. While it was amusing to watch Erin decided to speed things up a bit before Typhlosion completely exhausted itself, "Use attract".

Brining its head over Typhlosion's shoulder as it went through another swing Milotic gave it an endearing wink that sent sparkling hearts at Typhlosion. The moment those hears made contact with Typhlosion's cheek its body halted in the middle of another attack, its arm relaxing and falling down to its side the electricity fading into nothing as it becomes putty in Milotic's embrace.

"Guah! Typhlosion! Come on, get your head in the game!" Desmond cried out in frustration as he watched his partner coo in content as Milotic gently stroked its chin with its tail.

"Sorry Desmond but your typhlosion has simply become smitten with my lovely milotic" Erin said with a shrug and a smug grin. "Do you want to send out a different pokemon now or should I just finish off Typhlosion here?" she asked her friend.

"Son of a" Desmond muttered under his breath as he brought Typhlosion's pokeball up and recalled the pokemon. Grabbing another pokeball he tossed it straight up. "Take to the sky Skarmory!" Desmond shouted as the pokemon came out.

From the light that escaped the red and white ball a large metal bird formed. It had piercing yellow with a metal frill coming off the back of its head and its wings seemed like they were made of blades rather than feathers.

Seeing Desmond's skarmory Naruto couldn't help himself from glancing up at Murkrow with a "Why can't you be cool like that?". Murkrow's response was a swift, hard peck to the boy's forehead.

"Naruto!" the blond heard Audrey's panicked voice while swatting Murkrow away. Looking behind him he caught barely a glance of he woman before he found himself pulled into a smothering embrace. "Please forgive this irresponsible professor! I never should have left you by yourself! I'm so sorrrrryyy!" Audrey cried out as she clung to the boy.

"A-Audrey!" Naruto weakly cried out as he managed to tilt hid head up and out of the woman's chest though it didn't seem to get through to her at all seeing how caught up in the moment she was. For the life of him Naruto couldn't figure out why she was so upset but he knew that he didn't want to see her cry.

That being said he also didn't want to be squeezed to death. Unfortunately he wasn't going to get any help from the pokemon as they were either unconcerned, enjoying the show, or just unable to help him out.

While the young blond was having his own issues down in the arena the battle was still going on. "Don't ease up on them in the slightest!" Erin told her milotic as it continued to keep Skarmory away with scald attacks.

It wasn't looking good for Desmond and Skarmory right now. While they had an advantage with their ability to fly above their opponent Skarmory wasn't the fastest pokemon. It had already taken damage and had even received a burn. Feeling like he was being pushed against a wall Desmond was about to tell Skarmory to use sky attack in the hope that they could get through this with brute strength when Erin recalled Milotic.

"It's not fun if you keep running around like that" the woman quipped as she brought out a new ball. "Let's change that!" she said as she tossed the ball up with a swing in her hip.

From the ball emerged a green pokemon that kept itself up with red outlined diamond shaped wings. It had a slender, light green body with a darker green stripe like pattern on it's tail. At the end of it's tail was a fanned out part that looked like it was made out of three smaller versions of it's wings. The start of it's legs were wider then the lower portion with both the top and very tip having that same dark green color. It's thin arms ended in small hands with three clawed fingers on each one. On top of it's long neck sat it's head with a short snout, large red tinted, goggle like dome lenses over its eyes, and two dark green, long horn like offshoots coming off the back of its head.

"Flygon, end this with a fire punch" Erin told her dragon with an outstretched hand. Flygon didn't need to hear her twice as its right hand burst into flames and it shoot toward Skarmory. Despite its best attempts Skarmory didn't have a change in avoiding the attack as Flygon moved in below it and sent a fire punch into its chest and then moving up and landing another hit to its back, sending the metal bird down to the ground.

When the dust cleared it was obvious that Skarmory was out for the count and the referee called it as such. "Skarmory, return" Desmond said as he held out Skarmory's pokeball and brought it back. After thanking his pokemon he reached back for Typhlosion's ball. It all came down to this, even if they lost they were definitely going to put on a good show.

"Let's give it all we've got Typhlosion!" Desmond loudly said as he once more tossed out the pokemon's ball and brought it to the field. Hearing Erin tell her Flygon to use earthquake Desmond told Typhlosion to grab hold of Flygon before it hit the ground. It was close but just before Flygon hit the ground for its attack Typhlosion slammed into it and tackled it to the ground a few feet away.

"Great! Don't let go and use crush claw!" Desmond called out. Raising its right arm Typhlosion's claws started to glow white. As it was bringing its attack down Flygon shifted beneath it and knocked Typhlosion off balance.

Rolling off its back Flygon stretched out its wings before taking off with a frantic Typhlosion grabbing hold of its tail before it took off. While Typhlosion weighed it down it didn't stop Flygon from taking to the air again.

"Shake Typhlosion off and hit it with a dragon claw!" Erin told Flygon. Performing a front-flip Flygon used the force of the spin to slip Typhlosion off it's tail. Now free Flygon spun around in the air and waited for Typhlosion to fall in front of it as its arms were coated in green energy that formed into large claws and finally smacking the pokemon back down to the arena.

With Typhlosion slowly pulling itself up Erin told Flygon once more to use earthquake. Now that it couldn't be stopped Flygon shot down to the ground before making another front-flip and slamming the thick part of its tail into the ground, sending shock-waves through the ground and breaking apart the field.

Having no way to avoid the attack Typhlosion was forced to take the full brunt of the damage and ultimately being knocked dropped shoulders and a sigh Desmond recalled Typhlosion as the referee announced Erin the winner. It would've been nice to win but that wasn't what this was about anyway. "So what did you think Naru-huh?" Desmond was calling out to the boy as he looked up into the stands to see Audrey sitting with Naruto in her lap and her arms wrapped around him.

The kid didn't seem all too enthusiastic about the situation but Desmond couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Looks like we had another spectator. Guess my skills are just too good not to be noticed! Hahaha!" the guy joked with a hearty laugh as Erin walked over to him, shaking her head at his usual antics.

"We're sorry for worrying you like that" Erin apologized to Audrey after the group had left the arena and made it back to the main lobby. She knew better but this is what she gets for listening to Desmond.

"No, no. I was being irresponsible. I should be thanking you for keeping Naruto company while I was busy" the professor told the pair. She was incredibly worried when Naruto wasn't there but at least no one got hurt.

"Ha! You're welco-OWowowowow!" Desmond was saying with a big grin when Erin grabbed hold of his cheek and pinched hard.

"What are to going on about? You're the cause of all of this!" Erin told the guy before letting go off his face. "Just because it worked out in the end doesn't mean you're not an idiot" the girl told him as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Ha ha when you're right... you're right" Desmond said as she rubbed his sore cheek. He still thought his idea was ingenious but he wouldn't get anywhere if he tried to argue his point with her.

Well, while it had been fun the two of them rally couldn't stay here forever. So grabbing their things Erin and Desmond said their goodbyes as they turned to leave. Looking over his shoulder Desmond gave the blond one last word of advice, "Try not to worry your mom too much".

While Naruto was just confused by what he said Audrey's cheeks flushed red at his misunderstanding. "But, I'm not" the woman got out but the pair had already struck up a conversation with one another as they walked away. Closing her open mouth Audrey looked down at the boy next to her. Did they really look like a mother and son? They hardly shared any physical features.

Shaking the thought from her head she figured that it didn't matter how people saw them. She was responsible for his well being and she wasn't about to let anything bad happen to him.

As if to interrupt her inner moment of determination it was announced that their flight was going to be boarding shortly. Hastily taking hold of the boy's hand she led him, Zorua, Petilil, and Murkrow to where they needed to be.


End file.
